Dark Moon
by Sara557
Summary: With a lack of trust in and inexperience at love, Sofia finds it hard to be there for others. She often makes wrong selfish decisions, but how can you blame someone who doesn't remember what you mean to them?
1. Chapter 1: Ordinary World

**_Chapter 1: Ordinary World_**

"Ugh!" I exclaimed out loud as I got my last box into the u-haul truck. I was ready to get on the road and go. Although it was dark out I had three cups of coffee and the town I was moving to was only a five-hour drive, so I figured I could manage.

As I closed the back of the u-haul truck and was getting the key out of my pocket someone grabbed me from behind by my waist. As soon as I started screaming and kicking my screams were muffled by a wet napkin that was in my kidnaper's hand that made my body go limp and the world black.

...

My head was extremely throbbing when I started to gain consciousness I could faintly hear people talking in the background. With a bit of difficulty, I managed to open my eyes. I saw a woman with a spiky bob walk up the stairs of the run down abandoned house we were in and into the next room. I also saw the back of a long-haired brunette that was anxiously staring straight ahead and a nervous man pacing. As soon I heard large footsteps and I turned my body around on the couch I was laying on, hoping that it would help me be less visible.

Although I was conscious now, I still wasn't fully in tune and was fighting the drug in my system. Suddenly the realization that these people must know what I am hit me. The drug they gave me was stronger than what it would need to be for a human. It had to be stronger because I was struggling to even find the strength to get up.

When I did find some strength to stand on my own two feet and fully be conscious of the world around me, it was difficult. Leaning with one hand on the couch I was previously laying on was the only way I could manage to be vertical. While looking around to find the people who I saw earlier my eyes unfortunately first landed on the nervous man's head. It was on the floor, separate from his body that was also on the floor. The women with the spiky bob was on her knees next to dead man's body with tears streaming down her face. And finally, my eyes meet the man who possessed the heavy footsteps. He was in a nice fitted suite standing intimidatingly over the brunette. He was the one who murdered him. As I came to that realization a shiver went up my spine and my palms became a little sweaty. The man in the suit was holding the brunette, who by the looks of it was also a captive as well, in place with a tight grip by her arm and was deeply staring into her eyes. No, he wasn't just starring there's something off about this look. He was compelling her! He's a vampire!

My heart started racing. There was no denying I was scared and concerned that I wouldn't make it out of this alive, but the concern I had for my fellow captive outweighed the concern I had for myself. She was human and couldn't help herself, but I could. I couldn't stand to see him taking advantage of her any longer.

"Let the girl go!" I said with more confidence than a kidnapped girl should probably have. His eyes darted to me, quickly to find who'd just interrupt him. For a second I thought I saw his eyes soften as he spotted my face. He quickly sped up to me. My heart started racing and I went to take a reactive step back, but he grabbed my right arm firmly that kept me in place. Then pulled me closer. "S..Sofia?" he said with a lack of confidence in his voice. How did he know my name? I was too nervous to speak so we stood in silence for a minute while he tightened his grip on my arm. I could feel his eyes examining every part of my face and slowly work down to my neck, where his eyes stopped. I knew I should've tried to control the pace of my heart, but I couldn't stop it from beating faster in fear. I took a large gulp to swallow the lump in the back of my throat. His focus on my pulse seems to captivate him. Luckily for me, I don't think it's because I was a walking blood bag, at least I hoped.

"Your alive and human." He stated in disbelief. In an attempt to divert his attention from the fact I was a mortal and a potential snack I blurted, "Elijah, how do you.." as those words left my mouth his eyes widened and he cupped my face with his left hand and silenced my words with a deep kiss while pulling me closer than I already was.

My heart was beating deep and fast. I was beyond shook. I didn't understand how I knew his name or why he was kissing me, all that I knew was that he looks like someone. Someone out of a dream somewhere. Someone familiar but still a stranger. As I snapped out of the shock of being kissed by my vampire kidnaper I struggled against him and eventually pushed him off. Although my eyes were watery and the seriousness of the situation I was in was just now sinking in, I didn't hesitate to slap him across his cheek with all my force. "How dare you!" I exclaimed. Both the girls starred at us shockingly. I didn't know what part of that interaction shocked them the most. "I... I apologize. You don't know me." He said almost stated as a question with his hand over the sight of his hit.

Our attention turned to a loud bang from the other room. "Who else is here Rose?!" Elijah said

"No one I swear.". She was telling the truth to the best of knowledge, but Elijah could hear people in the next room. Elijah grabbed me and the brunette by our arms and dragged us to the other room with Rose following closely.

"Rose?!"

"I swear I don't know.". I looked at the brunette and she gave me a slight nod and a reassuring look that told me everything I needed to know. Suddenly a vampire sped around us and we heard a taunting voice say, "Up here.". With that, Elijah sped to the top of the flight of stairs only to find no one there. Then the mysterious taunting voice said, "No, down here". Elijah didn't move from his spot on the top of the stairs, but an annoyed expression did now cover his face.

Almost out nowhere a thin steak flew in the air and struck Elijah in his hand.

In less than a moment after the steak struck Elijah's hand someone had grabbed me and pinned me against a wall with a hand over my mouth. The darker haired and blue eyed man also had a finger over his mouth directing me not me make a sound. In the brief second, I had just met my knight in shiny armor he whispers "Sofia?", in disbelief. Great another vampire that I don't know who knows me, but how? I wanted to respond with the question running through my mind of how he too knew who I was, but something told me I probably should wait till I'm not in a life or death situation. From afar I could hear Elijah.

"Excuse me, to whom it may concern you're making a great mistake thinking you can beat me. You can't. You hear that? I repeat you can not beat me. I want the girls in the count of three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

"I'll come with you just please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out." I heard the brunette say. This didn't make any sense to even me, who didn't know these people. And I'm sure Elijah caught on because he then sped to the brunette making her gasp loudly and asked her, "What game are you playing with me?".

Without warning a bomb went off and by the animalistic scream that came from Elijah, I was sure it hit him. Then a gun went off multiple times and a struggle was going on between Elijah and the other vampire here to our rescue. My blue eyed and dark haired knight in shining armor then sped off. When I could no longer hear them fighting I slowly walked in to find Elijah pinned to the door by a wooden coat hanger that ran through his heart. I looked over to see my knight clearly pinning for the brunette who was hugging another equally handsome muscular man.

Our attention suddenly turned to Rose, who had just sped off. As my knight was about to go after Rose, the brunette said, "Just let her go.".

"Thank you," I said making their attention now diverted to me. I saw a look of confusion wash over the other guy's face. "I'm guessing you think you know who I am too. Just, exactly who do you guys think I am?".


	2. Chapter 2: Coincidence

_**Chapter 2: Coincidence**_

"Damon?" said the brunette's guy.

"I don't know either Stephan".

"What don't you know? Who do you guys think I am?"

"You just look like a girl named Sofia that we used to know a long time ago.", said Stephan.

"How long ago?" asked the brunette.

"1843.", said Damon.

Damon interrupted the minute-long pause in the conversation that I took trying to comprehend what I had just heard by asking, "The question we should be asking you is you've seen us vampires and haven't been shocked, just why is that?" while taking a step closer to me so that he would hover intimidatingly over me, but I did budge. In a response, I showed him just exactly why.

"Ahh!" Screamed Damon while falling down to one knee after the short aneurism I gave him. "You're a witch," he said in relief of not having another aneurysm. "A Brown witch" I proudly said in response.

"A Brown witch?" said the brunette.

"They're a very powerful line of witches, like the Bennett witches," Stephan explained.

"Just like our Sofia.", said Damon.

...

After desperately searching for my bracelet and not finding it I went to leave the house, but right before I stepped out I took a pause at Elijah's body and quickly whispered, "Don't say anything. I know you're an original and that some random piece of wood wouldn't just kill you, but I won't tell them. In exchange I want you to leave me alone. The fact that brown witches don't help vampires with spells, not even a simple the daylight ring spell must be in your knowledge as an original, so you're better off finding another witch who's more friendly with your kind. If that, in fact, is the reason why you had these people kidnap me. But if it was because I resemble the woman you're confusing me with I am sorry for your loss. I can tell you cared deeply for her, but I am not her." I took and deep breath in and out. "If I walk out this door right now and you don't stop me I'll take that as your understanding," And with that, I left without turning back.

….

Elena was kind enough to offer me a ride after all that we went through together. I appreciated her kind gesture and Damon and Stephan for rescuing us, but I knew there was no us and that these series of unfortunate events were all circumstantial. Our ties would end here and my deal with Elijah would keep me safe. Although I knew this I couldn't shake this abnormal level of guilt that was weighing on my heart. My thoughts were interrupted by Stephan:

"Where do you want us to drop you off?", he asked as I strapped myself in their car.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"Are you visiting or...?" asked Elena.

"No I was moving my stuff there, but I got rudely interrupted by my kidnapper. I'll have to go there and sorts some stuff out before I can go back for my stuff."

"Hmm," said Damon so faintly that the only way I was able to hear it was because the car was dead silent.

"Why?" I asked as I felt all the attention on me.

"Nothing that's just exactly where we're going to," said Stephan.

I felt the awkwardness in the car ride and could only imagine the questions running through their minds. They were probably similar to the questions running through my mind. This Sofia that they knew was also a Brown witch, was the Sofia that Elijah confused me with one too? Why do I look like them? Is it more than a weird coincidence? I tried to push these questions out of my head and get some much-needed rest.

I woke up to Stephan tapping my shoulder lightly, "We're here.".

"Ug, thanks for the ride and for rescuing me," I said while stepping out of the car and in front of the apartment complex.

"No problem," said Stephan.

Elena was asleep and didn't say anything, but Damon wasn't and made sure to say, "Yea, no problem Sofia.", while deliberately stretching my name out in what exactly I didn't know. Disbelief or suspension? Probably both. He was smart not trust me.

I walked into the lobby entrance and waved them goodbye as they backed out their parking spot and drove off. After climbing the stairs I knocked on my new home. The door quickly flew open after just one knock to one very angry looking uncle.

"Hey, Uncle Rick.", I said.


	3. Chapter 3: Family Reunion

**Chapter 3:** ** _Family Reunion_**

"Where were you!? I called your cell dozens of times! You were supposed to be here hours ago?!", he said while ushering me to come inside.

"I, uh, locked the key to my u-haul with all my stuff including my phone so I took the next direct bus here. I'm sorry for not calling, I don't have your number memorized.".

"Uugh, thank god you had me worried sick kiddo.".

"My bad, Uncle Rick."

He said, "Alright, as long as you're safe. Go get washed up and I'll make you something to eat" which made me chuckle. Before stepping into the restroom he shouted, "And stop calling me Uncle! I'm not old!".

...

The conversation Damon and Rick had earlier about his niece ran through his mind. _There is no way this is his niece, right?_ He thought. That would have usually been enough for him, but after today he felt that he had seen enough coincidences and had to see if in fact, she was Rick's niece. He picked up his phone and called him. After a few rings, Alaric answered "Yea?"

"Hey Rick"

"What's up? You guys got Elena back right?"

"Yea, yea. You know me and Stephane, the unstoppable crime-fighting brother duo always there to save damsels in distress."

"Ha! ...Damsels?" Rick said absentmindedly as he was preparing to heat up the takeout he ordered not too long ago.

"Yea, there was another girl there and we found her and drop her of, uh, not too long ago."

"Why she was there?"

"Yea she comes from this very powerful line of witches and according to Elena, Elijah seemed to know her, but she didn't know him. The weirdest part was that like Elena she looks like someone Stephan and me knew back in the 1800's."

"Huh."

"Yea, I found it a little suspicious too, but she was very convincing."

"Maybe she's a doppelgänger like Elena?"

"Maybe, but I don't know she just seemed like our Sofia."

"Our Sofia?"

"Yea we were very close to her."

"No, you said her name is Sofia?"

"Yea, why?"

"Because that's the name of my niece who came here to live with me."

"Op, well-"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

...

I walked into the room as Rick was getting off the phone. "I know tomorrow was supposed to be my first day of school, but since I left all my stuff, I'll just spend the day bringing my stuff here and getting everything settle in and... are you ok Rick."

"I just got off the phone with Damon, the vampire that brought you home tonight. Now tell me Sofia what really happened," said Rick in the most serious tone I ever heard him use.

There was no point of lying and I knew more secrets between us would just lead to more complications later, so if he already knew this much telling him the truth about all this wouldn't be hard. At least I hoped. I explained what happened and we spent the rest of the night talking about my powers, this city, and what really happened to Aunt Isobel. We left the conversation on a good note before we went to bed. He reassured me that he would do his best to be there for me and that I could talk to him, although he may not always know what to do. This was all getting very complicated. Rick mentioned how he was dating Elena's guardian/aunt Jenna and how he often played a role in helping protect her, but I didn't disclose my deal with Elijah with him. It just seemed that was the best and safest play for not only me but for us. I pushed the, even heavier, feeling of guilt off my chest and out of my mind as I went to bed.

...

 _I was running as fast I could, but I could feel him catching up to me. The air in my lung felt thin and my legs were useless, they wouldn't keep me going long enough. No matter how long or fast I ran I knew he would catch up to me and it was ultimately a matter of time before he would end me. Screaming would be useless; I knew none of them would help me. They found shelter and weren't going to risk dying for me, but still, I screamed when he caught me. He pulled my arm back making both of us fall hard on the forest floor. "Got you! You're dead now!"_

 _"No fair I know Kol told you where I would be hiding!", I said while breaking into a cry._

 _"Niklaus I told you to be gentler with her, you know she smaller.", said Elijah while quickly emerging from his hiding spot in the woods._

 _"I am not a baby I can play with you guys too Elijah!", I got out between my cries. My tears were falling down so fast and blurring my line of vision so bad that I heard Kole say, "You are a baby, that's why you're crying so hard when Nicklaus's barely touched you.", before I even saw him._

" _Sofia, that's not what I meant I just meant that Niklaus was playing too rough and that now you are hurt because of him.", He said while crouching down to me. "I did not mean you are not big enough, I know you are the strongest warrior here.". I managed to nod and stop crying, but the tears in my eyes kept falling from the pain."Can you manage to stop crying then, little warrior."_

 _"I...I can't. It hurts."_

 _"Where does it hurt Sofia?" asked Elijah worriedly._

 _"Here," I said as I lifted my arm._

 _"Ahh," said Nicklaus and the others after seeing the sight of the gaping wound on my arm. Elijah remained silent and acted quickly by lifting me into his arms so he could take me back home to Mother Ayana and Esther who would heal me._

 _Instantly, the world went black and the security I felt in Elijah's arms vanished as I found myself in a dark, unidentified room, alone. I looked around for a door, a chair, anything to help me figure out where I was and how I could escape. I looked down at my hands; they're bigger. I'm older than I was before. I touch my face and arms and I feel like my normal self not the younger version of me, but the one I now see in the mirror in the mornings. That realization gives me some relief. I am older, that means I know how to do magic; I can protect myself. But the feeling of the imminent threat still plagued me. Suddenly, with no warning, a figure came out of the shadows and plunged their fangs into my neck. Draining the life out of me. It hits me that these will be my final monument. Oddly, I didn't fight back with my magic or my strength and I let myself drift off into nothingness. And greeted death as an old friend._


End file.
